


Hello, Distraction

by AvaRosier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Him? He looks new.”</p>
<p>“He looks like he would look great naked in my bed, is what he looks like.” Lydia’s open-mouthed, glazed expression morphed into a flirty smirk as she saw New Boy turn his head as if he had heard her. “Yes, I want him.”</p>
<p>(an AU drabble in which Scott is new to Beacon Hills at the start of Junior year and Lydia is looking for a distraction when she lays eyes on him. What Lydia wants, Lydia gets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Distraction

based on [this gifset by jjuliabaccari](http://jjuliabaccari.tumblr.com/post/62477702344/au-lydia-has-a-desire-for-the-new-kid-at-school)

* * *

 

“Freshmen. Tons and tons of fresh men.” Lydia said, counting them off with her finger as they passed her by in the hallway. There was a rapacious look in her eye that Allison knew all too well by now. She wrinkled her brow at her best friend.

“You mean fresh  _boys_. Lydia, they’re fourteen.” But Lydia just made a face and shrugged.

“Euugh, Some of them are more mature than others.”

Allison scoffed at that. “Maybe you should stay single. Focus on yourself and becoming a better person.”

Lydia pouted balefully at the brunette next to her.  Just because Allison had some ridiculous on-again-off-again-star-crossed-lovers thing going on with Derek Hale didn’t mean that Lydia had to be a  _nun_.

“Allison, I love you. So if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and we pretend we’re not actually talking about you, that’s totally fine. But I don’t want a boyfriend. I,” she enunciated as she gave another boy a proprietary once-over, “want a distraction.”

And then she saw him, as the crowds of students seemed to part before him. This one was  _definitely_  not a freshman, and he had a motorcycle helmet gripped in one hand. His eyes were as warm and dark as his hair and his shirt and jeans fit him like a glove. Even at this distance, Lydia could spot a constellation of moles on his neck and chin. She wondered if he had them all over. That was fine with her— Lydia  _excelled_  at connect-the-dots.

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” she breathed, which prompted Allison to turn around and follow the direction of her stare.

“Him? He looks new.”

“He looks like he would look great naked in my bed, is what he looks like.” Lydia’s open-mouthed, glazed expression morphed into a flirty smirk as she saw New Boy turn his head as if he had heard her. “Yes, I want him.”

Scott entered his new high school with a sense of trepidation. His nerves were making his werewolf senses go a bit haywire and the noises and smells were crowding in on him in a way they hadn’t since the first month after he had been bitten.

He’d moved here with his mom to a smaller city so she could work at the Beacon Hills hospital, since they had lost a few nurses due to some kind of freak accident a few months ago. It meant more money for them and Beacon Hills was cheaper than the Bay area. Scott was looking forward to getting away from the awful things that had happened since he had been bitten. He didn’t have a pack right now, but maybe that would change here.

Scott made his way down the hallway, pretty sure he could guess where the Office was. He slowed down, however, when he heard a soft, feminine moan that made him start to pay attention to the pair of girls standing at their lockers down the hall from him.

_“Him? He looks new.”_  It wasn’t the brunette who had made the noise that interested Scott. He zeroed in on the shorter girl next to her and sucked in a breath.  In a daze he made out long red hair, murky green eyes and bright pink, slicked lips. She was gorgeous, and she had amazing legs.

_“He looks like he would look great naked in my bed, is what he looks like.”_  She was giving him a predatory smirk that had Scott gulping nervously. He’d had girlfriends before, but girls had never given him a look quite like that.

“Yes, I want him.”

_This one was trouble_ , his spidey senses warned him. The redhead began to make a beeline towards him, her heels a sharp staccato on the linoleum floor.  But then again, Scott thought, giving the girl a small smile in return, this was a new school.

Maybe he could  _like_  trouble.


End file.
